The present invention relates to an attachment for a telescopic material handler and, more particularly, to such an attachment for manipulating a load with five degrees of freedom.
Modern construction technologies utilize several types of materials delivered in the form of long panels. The panels have great advantages from aesthetic (less visible joints, high quality of finish), safety (high fire resistance) and economical (minimal number of construction steps, good insulation, air tight) points of view. Installation, however, requires special equipment and processes to install them in a safe, efficient way with minimal losses due to damage.
There are known at least two products for telescoping material handlers and vertical mast forklifts. In one version, the attachments are designed for work with different carriers—supported by forks of a forklifts and designed to connect to a boom of a telescoping material handler. Usually, telescoping handler attachments have an operator platform. The attachments are fully self-contained. A vacuum pump, a hydraulic system for lift functions and a control system are powered by batteries built into the attachment base. The attachments slip over forks of the telehandler making them easy to apply on different types of machines. Another attachment is designed to hang from a crane.
Another version uses a quick attachment change connection usually used with rotating models of telehandlers. Rotating machines have the boom mounted on its rotating upper structure (turntable), very similar to mobile cranes and excavators. Additional mechanisms effect fine adjustment and positioning of the panel.